1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a wheeled ambulation, exercise, and lifting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Many patients with compromised mobility require the ability to move about and many require physical therapy involving standing and walking. Many such patients also require assistance in lifting themselves up. Care-givers often need assistance in helping lift the patient.
Previous devices have incorporated various harness designs that can support a patient's weight. However, those are limited in their ability to allow easy access to the bedside, chairs, wheeled chairs, exercise units, etc. Their often complicated design also prevents the often required versatility.
Such devices include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,677 (to Sollo) which describes a walker designed to use counterbalance weights to help the user stand. The device is not suited to lifting a patient from a sitting or lying position. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,851 (to Costello) is a lifting as well as standing and walking device, but is not suited for lifting a patient from a variety of positions, including a lying position, and requires the use of a complicated body harness that inhibits ease of use. Also, a user can face only one direction relative to the device, thereby limiting accessibility to a patient. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,704 (to Wilson) is a lifting and walking jacket that also requires the use of a complicated body harness that inhibits ease of use. Other devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,326 (to Renteria), U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,893 (to Higer), and U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,568 (to Webb), are designed to help a patient maintain a standing position or walk, but do not provide for lifting a patient.
None of the cited references disclose devices that offer the versatility to allow a patient access to, and use of, a variety of facilities such as bath and bathroom facilities, negotiate crowded locations, and approach and position a patient from various directions.